To facilitate rapid repairing and updating of a server such as a network server or database, a modularization function is designed in the server. When the server fails, the repairing of the server is accelerated by merely replacing the damaged module in the server. When the server is to be upgraded, the upgrading can be done rapidly by replacing the related module in the server.
Accordingly, to save the fabrication cost of a modularized server, each module is designed with the same casing, and modules of different designs may be inserted into the same server. However, when the modules of different designs are inserted into a server, damages may be caused to the server.